


Peace and Quiet

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missionary Position, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You and Inigo share a night together.





	Peace and Quiet

A quiet whimper falls from your kiss-swollen lips before those very same lips are claimed by another pair, loving and sweet. Clothes lie in an abandoned heap on the ground, the air permeated with the distinct scent of sweat and sex. Lying upon the cot is your figure along with Inigo's in a warm and intimate embrace, hips rolling slowly in tandem with each other as the darkness of the shared tent surrounds the both of you.

It isn't often that the pair of you get to spend too much time like this—you never know when something might come up in the middle of this war, after all—so you always finish far too quickly for either of your liking. It's why both you and Inigo always try to make wonderful moments like these last for as long as you can, to feel the other and bask in each other's presence and touch.

The two of you slowly pull your lips away from one another, eyes hooded with admiration as you stare in silence at one another. It seems like you both have something to say but can't find the words through breathless pants and moans; but then again, it's almost always difficult to come up with words when it comes to love.

A genuine smile graces Inigo's features as he watches your eyelashes brush along your cheeks, your head subtly tilting back at the sensations that fill you. The mercenary's hands roam and caress your exposed body, sighing in admiration at the feel of your flushed and sweat-slicked skin underneath his palms. His hands are calloused from all those years of battle and survival, but the way he touches you is so soft and gentle—reverent even.

You hear the young man whisper your name just as his palms massage your flesh, prompting you to crack your eyes open again. His gaze locks with yours, somewhat timid but with a hint of mischievousness dancing behind those loving eyes. He doesn't say anything afterwards, merely allowing his fingers to trail down your sides and rest at your waist before giving one strong thrust of his hips, accentuated with a low grunt.

The sudden action draws out a small gasp, the breathy sound trailing off to a low moan when his cock rubs against your sensitive walls, and you clench around him even more. Inigo drags his teeth along his bottom lip to stifle his own sounds of pleasure, afraid of being too loud. His breaths are ragged as he teases you, sensually rolling his hips against yours while occassionally giving a sharp thrust without warning.

Your hands shoot up to bury them into his hair, so well-maintained despite these troubling times. The mercenary hums in delight as your fingers comb through his soft locs, his own fingers tracing circles and mindless shapes along your skin. He leans in close once more, taking your lips as his own, never able to satisfy his need for you no matter what he does, and you feel the same towards him.

Inigo's pace falters for a second when you buck your own hips, an aching need for more than just this pooling deep to your core. He understands the message straight away, however, and he runs his hands up along the length of your arm so that he can lace his fingers with yours. With his palms firmly pressed against yours, the mercenary pins your hands to either side of your face before speeding up his thrusts.

Each quick thrust is accompanied by the young man's grunts, and you echo back with your own moans and sighs. Every time his cock leaves you so that only the tip is sheathed has you whining in protest, but it's never too long before he snaps his hips back to bury his length completely deep inside, prompting you to arch your back more and more.

The sheets rustle on the cot underneath as the passion grows, the loud slapping of skin more than enough to remind you just how hard Inigo is pounding himself into you, almost desperate as his hands squeeze yours, having not once let go nor loosened his grip. His cock throbs and twitches with anticipation, signalling to you that the mercenary's close to reaching his peak, similar to you.

Inigo leans forward and brings his lips close to your ear. He mutters out sweet words of love and admiration, the subtle accent in his now deep and husky voice almost enough to make your head spin and toes curl. His whispers then become encouraging when he feels your end approaching, wanting nothing more than to have you fall in complete bliss.

One of his hands leave yours to slip in between your bodies, and he rubs at your clit the way he knows sets you off every time, and you all but scream his name, wrapping your legs around the mercenary and locking your ankles behind him as you ride out the waves of your orgasm. Your body trembles and quakes in the arms of your lover who holds you close, your walls clenching tightly around his length as he tries to keep up.

When you start to come down from your high, Inigo is still desperately thrusting into you, chasing his own release to follow after you. His pace is frantic and without any sense of rhythm, and after a few more forceful push of his hips does he still himself entirely deep inside you, his hard cock twitching with each spurt of his cum.

The mercenary buries his face in the crook of your neck, whimpering softly as the delightful little aftershocks of his climax continue to course throughout his body. Carefully, he pulls himself out with a low groan and then proceeding to roll off of you and to your side instead. There's a soft chuckle that rumbles in his chest as he pulls you into his arms, and you nuzzle yourself against him.

You feel his lips on the crown of your head as he traces lazy circles on your shoulders with his fingertips as you both try to catch your breath. There's nothing but silence now as you press your ear against Inigo's chest and listen to his heartbeat. The two of you engage in some whispered idle pillow talk before the fatigue of the day and activities finally catch up.

With a yawn, you bid the young man a good night before reaffirming your feelings for each other one last time with a chaste kiss and then fall asleep in a protective and comforting embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Tumblr](http://www.avistella.tumblr.com/) for more of my works


End file.
